Rius Drayton Or Shall I Say Malfoy?
by RBLioness
Summary: Rius Drayton is the son of Draco Malfoy. Rius' mother has died and he now has to live with Draco. Scorpius isn't happy with his half-brother moving in. Can Rius forgive Draco for abandoning him, while he struggles with his feelings for a friend? (Lame description, worth a read).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first Fan Fiction story so please be nice. Also, feel free to leave a review – I'd love to know what you think of the story so far :)  
**

* * *

"Thirteen years! Thirteen years it's been, since you left mother and I to rot… and NOW you ask how she's doing?" roared Rius.

Draco looked to the floor, inhaling deeply. "I didn't leave you to rot, Rius. Now you're here we might as well tal-"

"Talk? Might as well _talk?_ Look I don't think you get it, Draco. I don't want anything to do with you. You've been here for thirteen years, living happy families with your model wife and perfect son… knowing, _knowing_ you had a woman out there who was raising your child and you didn't give a damn. Now, ha, now you expect me to care? Jog on, Draco." Spat Rius.

Draco glared at his estranged son, "you shall address me as Father. Whether you like it or not, that is what I am. I understand it's going to be hard, but I'm trying. I'm trying to be there for you, and you're pushing me away. You're mother isn't here anymore, however I am. So let me." Draco explained softly.

"I don't need you. I don't need any of you. I'm fine by myself. And don't you DARE talk about my mother you pathetic excuse of a father. You complete waste of space!"

Draco grabbed Rius by the arm, tightening his grip as his son struggled in his grasp. He pulled him closer and whispered "stop throwing tantrums like a little child, Rius. You're going to be staying with me now, as you're legally under my care. Now follow me, it's time I introduced you to your family," hissed Draco.

Rius stayed quiet, fuming he glared at Draco.

Rius had the same personality as his father, the same arrogance and anger. He was also the complete copy of him in looks. He shared the same deep grey orbs that his father inherited from his Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. Rius had never met his any of his father's family before. It had always been his mother and him for as long as he could remember.

Draco let his son into Malfoy Manor, as he finally let go of his arm. Rius looked at the place his father had touched him with disgust. "I'll show you your room so you can get settled in before you meet your family," said Draco, not looking at his son. Rius grunted. Rius looked around amazed at the eloquence of the Manor. He grew up in a little cottage, with only three rooms. Suddenly he felt anger rush through his veins. How could his father leave him and his mother for 13 years to struggle on their own, while he lived in luxury? Rius promised to never forgive his father, even if he was living in his house. It's not like he chose to live there, he was forced to. As his mother had died and he was under the age of 18 (he was 16), it was the law that his father should take him under his wing, until he turned of age to leave.

Draco pointed to a room, "this is your room. Oh, and get changed into something nice, I'll be back in 10 minutes," Rius snapped out of his thoughts as his father instructed him. He walked into the room, and then looked down at the clothes he was wearing. He didn't see anything wrong with his clothes, and thought they looked 'nice'. He wore grey jeans, a grey t-shirt and a brown leather jacket on top with black boots that came up to his ankles. Dropping the bag he was carrying from his shoulder onto his bed, he considered whether he should change as he thought he looked fine, standing in front of the mirror. Rius walked over to the window, which took up half the wall, and watch the snow fall.

He stood there for at least 4 minutes before turning to look at his new room. It was much bigger compared to his old room. There was a double bed leaning pressed against the wall to his right, opposite his bed there was a wardrobe fitted into the wall, and near the window, which was to the left of the bed, was a full sized mirror.

Rius walked towards his bed and sat on it, his back to the door, and closed his eyes. Silence. There was complete silence since his mother died a week ago. A picture of his beloved mother flowed into his head. His mother was beautiful, she had cool blue eyes that soothed his worries when he was a child, and elegant brown hair which was so different to his white-blonde hair. She always wore a smile, always with an open ear whenever Rius needed one. A single tear slid down Rius' face and he let it. In-front of people Rius was hard and didn't show emotion, even when he was told the news of his mother dying. However, when he was alone, that was when he would let his emotions run wild. Rius quickly lifted a hand to his face to remove the tear when he heard the door open.

"Why haven't you changed?" Came the cold voice of his father. Rius waited a second to grab hold of himself before replying. "I don't see why I should have too," he simply retorted, still not facing his father who was standing at the door frame. Draco exhaled deeply, "Look, everyone's ready now so you'll have to come like this," after a few more seconds, Rius finally got up and turned towards his father. Draco led the way downstairs not saying anything else.

They finally reached the grand living room everyone was waiting in. As Rius entered the room he realised the main colour everyone was wearing was black, with a few exceptions. Draco, who was wearing black trousers with a white top and a black over-coat on top, started to introduce his family.

"This is your Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy," began his father. So this is the famous Lucius Malfoy thought Rius. When he was younger he really wanted to meet his Grandfather, as he was talked about a lot; and spoken about very highly among other wizards. Now, however, Rius really couldn't care less about meeting the infamous Lucius Malfoy. He shook his hand nonetheless. Lucius wore clothes similar to Draco, except he carried a Cane and the over-coat was slightly longer. Lucius had long white-blonde hair and pale skin, just like him and his father.

Next he was introduced to his Grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy. Rius was quite taken a-back when Narcissa embraced him into a warm hug. Rius didn't hug back. He stood there awkwardly with his hands at his sides. It's too late to get friendly now - thought Rius. His Grandmother wore a light green dress which covered her whole body and a long deep red coat on top. She also had black leather gloves on. Narcissa had a warm smile, and brown hair, like his mother, but she wasn't – she was gone.

Finally he was introduced to a teenage boy, about the same age as himself. There was something about the boy, he just couldn't place what it was. Though it all became clear once his father had introduced him…

* * *

**So that's chapter one, folks! Let me know what you thought of it and how I can improve. Like I said, this is my first fan fiction story, so feedback will be greatly appreciated :) I will post every Mondays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here's chapter two. This one's slightly shorter than chapter one. Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

"This is your brother, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," beamed Draco proudly as he touch Scorpius' arm tenderly. "Father you forgot to add the half… HALF-brother, and no doubt the better son," hissed Scorpius as he glared evilly at Rius. Draco remained silent and Narcissa gently tapped him on the back of the head, saying "Scorpius," in a surprised tone.

Rius also remained silent as he examined him. Rius had his hair spiked messily to the side. Scorpius, on the other hand, had his hair in a neat side parting. They both had white-blonde hair, both inherited from their father. Scorpius also had the same pale skin as him, but Rius had light warmth to him, whereas Scorpius was cold. Rius stared at the boy in front of him, showing he wasn't scared. Scorpius wore black jeans and a black shirt, with a dark green tie and waistcoat. He looked as if he'd just got back from a very important meeting. Pathetic waste of pace, Rius thought to himself.

Finally, Draco cleared his throat to break the tension, but Rius kept his stare on Scorpius until the wimp broke away from eye contact.

Just when Rius thought the introductions were over, he noticed a lady standing on the right to Scorpius. She looked the same age as his father. She had long white-blonde and wore a peach colour dress and black shoes. He realised Scorpius looked like her a lot.

"Now Rius I'd like you to meet, Astoria Malfoy, my beautiful wi-"

Before Draco could finish, Rius walked out of the room, with his fists clenched. "Rius get back in here this instant," shouted Draco from the living room. Rius didn't answer. Draco called after him again, and Rius finally replied, "I don't want to be in the same room as the whore who broke my mother's heart," Rius replied coolly, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "Don't talk about my mother like that you filthy beggar." Roared Scorpius, Draco caught Scorpius just in time as he raced towards Rius. Draco muttered something to Scorpius, and Scorpius walked into another room.

"Maybe it's time to have dinner," said Narcissa in shock. Rius watched Astoria and Narcissa walked into the same room Scorpius had entered moments before.

Lucius approached Rius with a stern look in his eyes. He came face to face with Rius, "Now listen boy, as long as you live under my roof you will NOT use that kind of language, especially not in front of my wife. Just because I don't know you yet, doesn't mean I won't punish you. Understand?" whispered Lucius coldly. Rius didn't reply he just stared into the eyes of his Grandfather, as if trying to read his soul, holding back his anger. "Understand?" pressed Lucius more coldly and loudly. Rius simply nodded his head slightly, hoping that would be a good enough response. As Lucius finally turned to leave, he quickly turned to face him again "And do not cause trouble with my grandson," he said before walking into the room the others had.

As Rius turned towards the door, to go outside, he heard Draco "You will not talk about my wife like that, am I clear?" when there was no reply Draco shouted "AM I CLEAR?" Turning Rius around, Rius simply got free of his father's grip, saying get off me. However, Draco grabbed him again, this time tightening his grip, "You will drop this attitude this instant. Now, go in there and apologise to my wife – or you'll get no dinner," ordered Draco pointing towards the door they had all entered. "I guess I just won't eat then. It's not like I'm not used to it," replied Rius, trying to contain his anger. Draco let out a deep sigh, "Fine. I'll let you off this once, but another disruptive word and I'll make sure you feel the end of my wand," threatened Draco, pushing Rius towards the direction of the door. Rius remained silent as he walked the short journey to the door everyone had passed through.

Draco beat him to the door and opened it. Rius looked inside and saw that it was a dining room. They probably have about 100 of these in this place, thought Rius.

Looking to the table he saw that Lucius was sitting at one of the heads of the long table. On his right was his wife, Narcissa. Scorpius sat to the left of Lucius. Astoria was seated next to her son, and Rius watched Draco take a seat next to his wife. Rius noticed there were many empty seats at the large table, many at the end of the table, where he could sit and eat in quiet, and seats next to his father. He noticed a seat between Lucius and Scorpius was free. Rius didn't know where to sit, and even to his surprise he chose to sit next to his grandmother, Narcissa, opposite of Draco. Narcissa turned to him with a smile on her face and placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it for a few seconds, before turning back to the food. "Right, shall we dig in?" said Narcissa, smiling at everyone at the table.

* * *

**So there's chapter two. Let me know how to improve by reviewing. Thanks.**


End file.
